Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Online
by jboggs64
Summary: When Ex-Aid gets thrown into the death game known as Sword Art Online, will he be able to clear it with no continues and save the 10,000 other players?
1. A New (Virtual) World

"Emu, we have a situation! Please come down to CR as soon as possible!"

Emu reread the message as he raced down to CR, wondering what could possibly be so urgent that he would be called down to CR for the first time in years. He burst through the doors to the lab to see Director Kagami, Hiiro, Taiga, Kiriya, Kuroto, and Asuna sitting at the table, clearly having been waiting for him.

"What's the emergency?" Emu asked as he took the empty seat for himself.

"This is big, Emu." Asuna started. "You know that new VRMMORPG that just came out for the Nervegear?"

"Yeah, Sword Art Online, right? I have the game at home, I'm just waiting to get off of work to play it."

Immediately after he said those words he could see a look of fear come across Asuna's face, and a look of concern across the others.

"What is it? Did something go wrong with the launch?"

"Something like that…" Asuna brought out her tablet and brought up a strip of news reports. "Emu… people are dying because of this game…"

A look of horror came across Emu's face as he read through the reports, seeing what had happened to those who tried to get out of the game.

"Somehow, between the beta and the full release of the game, the creator, Kayaba Akihiko, removed the logout function. Not only this, but if you either die in game, or try to remove the Nervegear from your head, you will die in real life."

"How?!" Emu dropped the tablet onto the table, frightened by what he had just seen. "How can you-"

He answered his own question internally as he asked it.

"The Nervegear… it must transmit some kind of frequency that fries the brain… The microwave radiation! That's it!"

"But knowing that doesn't solve the issue at hand." Hiiro interjected. "People are already being sent off to hospitals to keep their bodies alive while they are in the game. Kayaba Akihiko has disappeared, with the only clue he left behind was that the only way those people are getting out of that game is if they beat it."

"And that puts us in a tricky situation." Director Kagami said. "We are powerless as is. Besides the 10,000 copies that were distributed, there are no other ways to get into the game to help. And Emu, as it happens, you happen to be one of the 10,000 people who were lucky enough to get their hands on a copy. So you're the only one able to help these people."

"You also happen to have a Bugster in you which could help once you're in the game." Taiga added.

"And thanks to my godly skills, I could have you go in equipped with a Gamer Driver and all your Gashats!" Kuroto exclaimed.

Emu was stunned that they were placing so much faith in him again. "You really think I could save all those people?"

"We know you can Emu." Asuna said. "After all, you are Genius Gamer M!"

A couple days later they had Emu set up in the CR lab just as a normal patient would be, except he was also hooked up to life support since they didn't know how long he would have to be in there. Emu had the Nervegear all set up next to him, of course with some extra wiring provided by Kuroto to allow him to use his Gamer Driver in-game.

"Are you sure you want to do this Emu?" Asuna asked. "Once you go in, there's no coming out until you beat it."  
"Yeah… I can't leave all those people trapped in there knowing I could do something. Let's do it."

"Alright Emu," Kuroto interjected. "Good luck."

"Huh, it's funny hearing those words from you. Alright then, Link Start!"

Emu shut his eyes, bracing himself for this new world that he was about to enter.

Emu woke up, eyes snapping open to a bright new world. Aincrad. From what he could tell he was on the first floor in the starting town.

 _I guess that was to be expected…_ Emu thought to himself.

He started by opening his inventory to see if he had his Gamer Driver with him, which thankfully he did.

 _So what's my next move? Try to level up by myself or test my limits and go straight to where people already have cleared to?_ Emu decided to go to where people cleared to, and proceeded to ask around the town for where to go. After getting a few quizzical looks he got his answer. He started to head to the next floor up, through the dungeon to meet with the so called 'Clearing Group'.

 _Parad, you should come out now. I might need you to get through this dungeon._

Emu's Bugster, Parad, seperated from Emu, fully forming in this game world.

"Ah it's good to be out again!" Parad exclaimed. "Although this is quite an interesting world. Aincrad, was it?"

"Yeah. This is the first floors dungeon. The only reason I might need your help here is because Kuroto knows my play style a bit too well. He locked away all my Gashat's except Mighty Action X behind EXP walls. Meaning I'll need to level up to use any others." Mighty Action X materialized in his hand, and his Gamer Driver materialized on his waist. "You ready, partner?"

"You know it, Emu." Parad replied.

Emu hit the button on his Gashat, activating it.

 **Mighty Action- X!**

"Henshin!"

Emu placed the Gashat into the Driver, transforming into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid once more.

 **LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WATCHA NAME? I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

"Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Action Gamer Level 1!" Emu proclaimed as he sprinted into the dungeon.

"Hmph. I don't even need to transform for this low level trash." Parad sprinted after him into the darkness

 **A/N:** Hey guys I'm back finally. I've been gone a while(mostly due to no ideas/lack of interest in writing), but I got inspired recently and decided to try a new crossover, this one between Ex-Aid and SAO. I also wanted to see how far I've come in writing ability since I stopped writing the other stories.

Chronologically this takes place exactly when SAO arc 1 does, meaning it's been 7 years since the events of Ex-Aid.

I hope you guys enjoy this story, I'll be posting more chapters soon hopefully. This was a relatively short one, but I'm honestly not sure how much longer the following ones will be just due to time constraints. As always, leave any thoughts/suggestions in the comments and I'll see ya next chapter!


	2. The First Encounter

**GASHUNN**

Emu removed the Mighty Action X Gashat from his Gamer Driver, having finally cleared the first floors dungeon.

 **LEVEL UP!**

A notice screen popped up in front of him, signifying that he and Parad had ascended to level 3. Once he clicked past that notification, another one popped up saying that he could now use Mighty Action X Level 2 as well as Gekitotsu Robots.

"Alright!" Emu exclaimed as they walked to the main town of the second floor.

"I guess you weren't the only one he locked away Gashats for…" Parad said, looking at his item menu.

"Did he lock away Perfect Puzzle and Knockout Fighter until you hit Level 50?" Emu asked, looking over Parads shoulder.

Parad only nodded, and then disappeared, having gone back inside of Emu.

"Oi! It's dangerous to be walking out here by yourself!"

Someone called out to Emu as he neared the second floor dungeon. He turned around to see a young man in a flowing black cloak approaching.

"You're gonna get yourself killed if you go into a dungeon by yourself." the young man noted to try to keep Emu away.

"Oh yeah? And what are you doing out here all by yourself then?" Emu retorted.

"Heh, you caught me. Unlike you though, I'm not exactly low leveled. I can take this dungeon by myself."

"Who said I was by myself?" Emu said as Parad jumped out of his body, causing the young man to fall back in shock.

"What the- how did- Uhhhh…" the young man was speechless. "Who are you?"

"My name is Emu, and this is Parad." Emu answered. "We may look underleveled, but I can guarantee that we aren't as weak as we look. And who are you exactly?"

"Oh. My name is Kirito."

"You look fairly strong Kirito." Emu smiled. "You wanna clear this dungeon with Super Co-op Play?"

"Oh, uh… sure I guess. But don't be mad if I take the lead. I'm generally more of a solo player so I'm used to leading myself." Kirito smiled as they entered the dungeon.

"I don't think that'll be necessary" Parad interjected.

"Yeah. I think we can handle ourselves." Emu said as he equipped his Gamer Driver and Pulled out Mighty Action X.

 **Mighty Action- X!**

Kirito spun around, wondering what that noise was, only to see Emu transforming.

"Henshin!"

 **GASHATTO!**

 **LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WATCHA NAME? I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

Emu transformed into his Chibi Level 1 form, which Kirito couldn't help but snicker at.

"Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Action Gamer Level 1! I'll clear this game with no continues!"

The three of them entered the dungeon, ready to face whatever came their way.

After fighting their way through a lot of grunt monsters and barely taking any damage, they reached the boss room.

"You guys ready for this?" Kirito asked the pair of genius gamers.

"You know it!" Emu exclaimed. "But first, let's up the ante a little bit! Dai Henshin!"

Emu pulled the lever on the Gamer Driver, upgrading to Level 2.

 **GACHAN! LEVEL UP!**

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION- X!**

Ex-Aid's Chibi figure was quickly replaced by a slimmer, more humanoid figure.

Kirito took a minute to look at his stats to see what has changed.  
"WHAT?! Those stats are those of a level 40 player! How are you that strong while you are only Level 2?!" Kirito exclaimed.

"That's the beauty of these Drivers. They up your power by so much." Emu grinned under the mask as he shoved the boss door open. "Like I said, I don't think we need much help here."

"What about you Parad? Don't you have something to transform into as well?" Kirito asked as he turned to Emu's Bugster.

"Not at the moment unfortunately. My Gashat is locked behind an EXP wall of level 50. Luckily I'm strong enough on my own that I won't need it until then."

Kirito was stunned. He never thought he would come across players stronger than him this early in the game.

 _Snap out of it man, I'm sure we'll catch up to them eventually_. Kirito thought to himself. He walked through the boss door to join Emu and Parad, not really looking where he was going, when he bumped into Emu.

Emu was paralyzed with fear when he saw the boss.

"No… it can't be…"

In front of the trio stood what Emu never thought he would have to see again.

"Salty…" Emu almost fell back, but was caught by Parad.

"Don't be scared Emu. You've beaten him before, he should be no problem now.

"I know that… but how is he back?! We got rid of all the Bugsters!" Emu was shaking at this point, getting flashbacks to his fights against the Bugsters.

"I never thought I'd see your salty face again Parad!" Salty called out to his former ally.

"Traitorous?" Kirito asked.

"Yeah… I'm a Bugster as well." Parad replied as he steadied Emu.

"So you were originally a bad guy too?"

"I guess you could say I was… but I've changed. I fight for peace now. And I won't let my former comrades interfere with that!"

Parad charged at Salty, with them clashing violently, while Kirito tried to get Emu to join him.

"Are you just gonna let him take all that EXP for himself Emu? Come on, you gotta go help your friend!"

Hearing this snapped Emu out of his trance, snapping up to his feet and pulling his weapon out of thin air.

 **GASHACON BREAKER!**

"Alright Salty, let's finish you off once and for all! For real this time!"

As Emu rushed in to help Parad, Kirito stood back and admired their fight.

 _This is insane..._ he thought. _They're moving so quickly…_

It was clear who had the upper hand. Emu and Parad moved in such clean synchronization that Salty never stood a chance. They bounced around the boss area, with each hit producing a **HIT!** or occasionally an **AMAZING!** sound effect.

"Let's finish this! Parad, get behind me!"

Emu transferred his Gashat from his Gamer Driver to the Kimewaza Slot.

 **GACHAN!**

 **GASHAT!**

 **KIMEWAZA! MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!**

Emu flew up into the air and pointed his leg right at Salty, shooting through the Bugster with a super powered kick.

 **KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!**

Emu took the Gashat out of the Kimewaza Slot and closed his Driver, cancelling the transformation.

 **GASHUN**

He turned back around to Parad and Kirito, both of whom were grinning, and smiled back. They quickly exited the boss room to start the next floor.

 **LEVEL UP!**

They got another pop-up, notifying them that they had advanced another few levels. Emu and Parad were each now at level 7 while Kirito was now at level 25.

"Ya know, that was fun and all, but I think I'll stick to solo play for now." Kirito said. "But don't worry, I'll be back soon and I'll be just as strong as you guys!"

"We're counting on it." Emu replied, grinning.

As Parad disappeared, seemingly going back into Emu's body, and Emu walked away, someone jumped Kirito, scaring him.

"Ah!" he turned around to see a familiar face. "Jeez Asuna, don't scare me like that…"

"You deserve it after ditching me to take the dungeon by yourself, idiot!"

"Yeah yeah. Don't worry, I'll make it up to you next time." Kirito looked over to where Emu was walking towards, only to find that he had already vanished.

 _I wonder who those guys truly are..._

 **A/N:** Alrighty, there's chapter two! Not much to say here other than leave feedback and suggestions in the comments. See ya next chapter!


	3. Moonlit Black Cats

**LEVEL UP!**

 **GASHAT UNLOCKED: MIGHTY BROTHERS XX LEVEL X**

"Ya know Parad, for a game that's supposed to make you fear for your life, this is pretty easy."

Emu and Parad hopped through the teleport gate to the 27th floor where they bought a room at an inn to sleep for the night.

"Are you sure that you want to stop now? We've gotten so far already." Parad questioned.

"Yeah… despite this being a game, we still need to get rest or we won't be able to fight." Emu said as he hopped on to the bed. "I'll see you in the morning, Parad."

He closed his eyes as Parad disappeared once more, but he didn't stay asleep long.

" _Save us._ "

Emu woke up in a cold sweat, having definitely heard those words in his sleep. It didn't take long for him to figure out what he needed to do. He grabbed his lab coat and rushed out the door to find whoever was in trouble.

He got to the floors dungeon when he heard a shriek in the distance. He bolted towards the sound, finding it behind a locked door.

"Shit! Someone must have gotten trapped in there!"

Parad appeared next to him as Emu equipped his Gamer Driver and the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat.

"Henshin!"

 **DOUBLE GASHAT!**

 **GACHAN! LEVEL UP!**

 **MIGHTY! BROTHERS! FUTARI DE HITORI! MIGHTY! BROTHERS! FUTARI DE VICTORY, X!**

Using his brute strength, Emu blasted through the door, seeing a group of people getting attacked by monsters that swarmed the room. He leapt into action, destroying monsters one after another, trying desperately to save the guild in the room.

But he wasn't quick enough.

Two of the members were attacked from behind, dying on the spot.

"NO!" Emu screamed. The Gashat in the Driver glowed brightly, and Emu's eyes glowed underneath the mask.

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **GASHAT UNLOCKED: MIGHTY BROTHERS XX LEVEL XX**

Realizing what had just happened, Emu called out to his partner.

"Parad! I can't fight them all off by myself! You know what to do!"

Emu closed the Driver up again, prepping to transform once more. Once Parad had disappeared he pulled the lever once more, activating the transformation to level 20.

 **GACHAN! DOUBLE UP!**

 **ORE GA OMAE DE! OMAE GA ORE DE! (WE ARE!) MIGHTY! MIGHTY! BROTHERS (HEY!) DOUBLE X!**

Emu split with Parad, becoming the two Mighty Brothers. They quickly took care of the remaining enemy forces, flying around the room at lightning speeds.

 **GASHUN**

Emu closed up his Gamer Driver, forcing Parad to disappear back into him for the time being.

"Ah that was close!" Emu said, turning to the group he had just saved. "Sorry for intr- Kirito?!"

No sooner than he turned around did he notice the man he had met back in the 2nd floor with the group.

"What are you doing here?" he asked his former comrade.

"I could ask you the same, Emu..." Kirito looked down at the ground. Emu realized what was wrong pretty quickly from the look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry about your friends… There truly was nothing I could have done."

"Nothing you could have… don't give me that bullshit!" Kirito barked. "I saw it. You had the stats of a level 200 player! Don't tell me there was nothing you could have done when you were that strong! Because of you, Tetsuo and Ducker… You have no idea what it's like to lose a comra-"

"You don't think I know what it's like to lose comrades?!" Emu snapped back. "7 years ago. 7 years ago I lost one of my closest comrades. He died, entrusting his mission to me. 6 years ago, I was thrown into a death game not too different from this. I watched millions of people that were trying to achieve the same goal as I get turned into mere strings of data, who still to this day we can't figure out how to bring back to life. So _do not_ tell me what it's like to lose a comrade."

"Kirito, that's enough." One of the other guild members grabbed his shoulder, obviously trying to tell him to stand down.

"Sachi…"

Emu turned away and walked out towards the exit of the dungeon and back to his room to get a good night's rest.

 **A/N:** Alright so I did something with this chapter and I want honest feedback on it. I decided to delve a little into the mental repercussions of Emu's time as a Rider, something I don't think they really spent enough time on in the series. What do you guys think? Is it something I should continue doing throughout the series?

Other than that, just keep giving general feedback/suggestions on what I could do better/different and I'll see ya next chapter!


	4. Silica and Titan's Hand

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Emu was sharpening his skills with Parad in a field dungeon on the 35th floor when they heard a scream come from somewhere close.

"Emu!" Parad called out to his partner to stop their training, and together they rushed off to the source of the sound.

"Pina!"

When they arrived to the source of a sound they found a young girl, surrounded by Drunken Apes, on the ground, tears streaming from her eyes. Without even having to think they rushed in to save her.

It didn't take long for them to realize that they weren't the only ones who had done so.

In a matter of moments the Apes had been taken out, leaving Emu, Parad, the girl, and one more person who had helped take out the monsters.

"Tsk. You again…" Parad scoffed at the man.

"Huh, it's been a while since I've seen you two."

Kirito turned to the girl, who had clearly been traumatized by the experience, and helped her up.

"Are you alright, Miss?" he asked.

"Yeah… but Pina…" Tears started flowing once again.

"Miss, if you don't mind me asking, who is Pina?"

The girl attempted to stop crying, and wiped the remaining tears away from her eyes.

"Pina is… Pina was my Dragon…" she explained. "Pina took a hit for me and…"

"Don't worry Ma'am, there's a way to revive your Dragon." Emu interjected.

"Really?" the lady looked at the trio with longing eyes.

"Yeah. There's a plant on the 47th floor called the Pnuema Flower." Kirito explained. "It's in the Hill of Memories."

"There's only one problem with that though, Kirito." Parad said. "She only has three days and she is not a high enough level to get there in that time period."

"Thanks for the encouragement Parad…" Kirito turned back to the girl. "My name is Kirito. I can help you get there and revive your friend."

"You can?" her eyes lit up. "Thank you so much!"

"Of course!" he grinned.

"Oh, my name is Silica!" the girl said. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you so willing to help me?"

"Ah- well… if I do tell you do you promise not to laugh?"

"Of course!" Silica replied.

"Well… it's because you remind me of my sister…"

There was dead silence for a second before Silica hit the floor laughing, and a faint chuckle could be heard from Emu and Parad.

"Hey!" Kirito pouted as Silica got up, wiping away the tears of laughter from her face. "Hold on just one moment… I have to talk to these guys for a second."

Kirito walked over to Emu and Parad, dragging them out of Silica's earshot.

"Listen, do you two mind coming with us?" Kirito asked the pair. "There's something I didn't tell her… her pet isn't the reason why I'm accompanying her."

"Heh, you thought we didn't notice?" Parad spoke.

"What?!" Kirito whisper shouted. "How did you-"

"We don't know what the reason is, but we could tell you were hiding something." Emu interjected. "Let's just say this isn't the first time someone's withheld something from us."

"So out with it. What are you trying to do?" Parad asked.

"There's a guild, Titan's Hand, that's luring green players into traps to PK." Kirito explained. He went on for a bit before Emu interrupted him.

"I guess no matter what world we are in, there are always people taking advantage of others, right Parad?"

"I suppose. But why do you need us Kirito? You should be strong enough on your own, right?" Parad questioned.

"Let's just call it insurance. In a death game like this you can never be too careful, even for a solo player like myself."

"Ah that's right! What happened to that guild of yours from before?" Emu asked.

"I moved on. They became strong enough to handle themselves and joined the clearing group. I still work with them on occasion but I am no longer a part of their guild." Kirito answered.

"Too bad. That girl looked like she was kind of into you." Parad snickered at Kirito's reaction to his comment.

"Parad, enough." Emu stopped him from causing any conflict. "We'll help you. You never know where Bugsters will appear after all."

After their encounter with Salty on the second floor, Emu and Parad had been taking care of Bugsters around the game before they could do any damage to anybody. So far they had encountered Salty, Alhambra, Revol, Motos, Gatton, Vernier, Kaiden, and Charlie Bugsters, but none of the Level 5 or higher Gashat Bugsters. They had been leveling up as they progressed too, so they weren't exactly easy for them. All Bugsters had been declared as special bosses by the players and were told to avoid at all cost since they were too difficult for any normal player to handle.

Since their last encounter with Kirito on the 27th floor, Emu and Parad had dedicated themselves to, when they weren't taking care of Bugsters, leveling up so that they could clear the higher floors more easily. So far they had gotten to level 58(since they had the same account they shared the exp they earned and therefore earned double EXP). Although they barely have even caught up to Kirito's level, they were able to unlock the Gashat Gear Dual for Parad, which meant he could take care of stuff even Emu couldn't.

Before they went to the 47th floor to retrieve the item needed, the group stayed at Kirito's inn for the night to prepare. Kirito lent Silica some of his items so she would be able to hold her own on the trip(although she didn't know for what reason at the time). They moved out in the morning, teleporting to the 47th floor and making their way to the Hill of Memories. After a quick incident with a plant that left Silica slightly embarrassed and lightened the mood for everyone, they made it to the site where Silica was able to revive her pet.

"Pina!" she exclaimed as the Dragon reappeared on her head.

"Now that we are done here, why don't we…" Parad said turning around and noticing that they weren't alone.

"Yeah. You can come out now, whoever's there!" Kirito spun around to see a lady appear from behind a tree.

Silica also turned around and was shocked at who she saw. "Rosalia!"

"You know her?" Emu asked.

"Yeah, she used to be one of the members of the guild I was in…"

"So," Kirito began, "You were trying to lure Silica into one of your traps, is that right, leader of the Titan's Hand?"

"What? Rosalia?" Silica looked shocked at this news.

"So you know of me?" the red haired leader asked as others from her guild came out from behind the trees. "Then if you don't mind me asking, who might you be?"

Kirito walked ahead of the others, drew his sword, the Elucidator.

"Kirito, be careful!" Silica called out to him.

Rosalia took a step back at the mention of his name. "Wait a minute, you can't be- you can't be the Black Swordsman!"

She gave a silent order to her guild members to draw their weapons, who then proceeded to surround Kirito.

"Attack him now! What are you all waiting for?!"

The group started hacking away at Kirito, but he wasn't even flinching.

"Hmm… about 400 damage every 10 seconds… Too bad for you guys I guess. Due to my high level healing skill, I regenerate about 600 HP every 10 seconds." Kirito explained. "So I'd suggest giving up now."

He dashed at Rosalia, bringing his sword up to her neck but not making any contact.

"You- You wouldn't dare, Black Swordsman… You wouldn't become an Orange player!"

"I'm a solo player. I can deal with being an Orange player for a few days."

A couple seconds of silence passed before Rosalia hit the floor, hands clutching her head as she screamed out in pain. Kirito jumped back to the others.

"What's going on?!" he asked Emu.

"These symptoms… It can't be!" Emu went over to her and inspected her. "Parad! Get ready to transform!"

Parad pulled out his Gashat Gear Dual as Emu pulled out his Gamer Driver, and Mighty Action X and Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashats.

Emu activated his Gashats and Parad flipped the Gashat Gear Dual to the Perfect Puzzle side.

 **MIGHTY ACTION- X!**

 **DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER Z!**

 **PERFECT PUZZLE**

As the game fields spread out, the Bugster emerged from Rosalia, forming into an all too familiar form.

"Graphite!" Parad called out.

The figure formed into the Bugster of Drago Knight Hunter Z, Graphite.

"Ah it's good to be back…" he noticed Parad and Emu and his face turned to one of disgust. "Parad… you might be my friend but you know I can't hold back against you."

"Don't worry, you won't have to." Parad replied.

Emu inserted his Gashats into the Gamer Driver to prep his transformation.

"Dai Dai Dai Dai Dai-" "Dai-"

"Henshin!" the two said in unison, with Emu flipping the lever on his Gamer Driver and Parad pressing the button on his Gashat.

 **GASHAT! GACHAN! LEVEL UP!**

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION- X!**

 **A GACHA!  
D-D-DRAGO NA-NA-NA-KNIGHT! DRA- DRA- DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER~ Z!**

 **DUAL UP!**

 **GET THE GLORY IN THE CHAIN! PERFECT PUZZLE!**

They both transformed, rushing in to take on Graphite, who had pulled out a Gashacon Bugvisor and began to transform as well.

"Baiou"

 **BUGGLE UP~**

 **LET'S GAME! BAD GAME! DEAD GAME! WATCHA NAME? THE BUGSTER!**

Graphite transformed into his Bugster form, and the trio of otherworldly fighters went at it, surprising even Kirito with their speed and power.

However, in the meantime, someone else had shown up.

"Ah! It's a pipupepo panic!"


End file.
